injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man (Avengers United)
Iron Man is a playable character in Avengers: United. He was one of the first to be announced alongside Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye and Black Widow. Iron Man is a Power User. Biography Wounded, captured and forced to build a weapon by his enemies, billionaire industrialist Tony Stark instead created an advanced suit of armor to save his life and escape captivity. Now with a new outlook on life, Tony uses his money and intelligence to make the world a safer, better place as Iron Man. Role in the Story Tony Stark has been working with General Ross at the Raft and monitoring Peter. When the Guardians came to Earth to warn Captain America in Wakanda, Tony didn’t care. But when he discovered Bucky was being hidden there, he called Vision, Spider-Man and War Machine to end this Civil War once and for all. Powers and Abilities * Flight * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Reflexes * Armor Systems * Energy Conversion Power Recharge * Armor Summon * Durability * Advanced Combat Analysis Combat Characteristics Basic Attacks * Voltaic Punch [ L ] Iron Man punches the opponent. * Repulsor Blow [ Back + L ] Iron Man blasts a short range burst at the opponent’s stomach. * Short Ranged Laser [ Forward + L ] Iron Man blasts a short range laser. * Crouching Jab [ Down + L ] While crouching, Iron Man punches the opponent’s feet. * Push Kick [ M ] Iron Man kicks the opponent in the gut. * Sweeping Uppercut [ Back + M ] Iron Man spins and performs a small uppercut. * Forward Punch [ Forward + M ] Iron Man charges forward performing a straight punch. * Upwards Repulsor [ Down + M ] While crouching, Iron Man blasts a short range burst upwards, launching the opponent. * Turnaround Kick [ H ] Iron Man performs a turnaround kick. * Jet-Thrusted Punch [ Back + H ] Iron Man takes a small step back and punches the opponent, resulting in a wall bounce. * Jet-Assissted Slam [ Forward + H ] Iron Man leaps and slams the opponent, resulting in a ground bounce. * Burst Trip [ Down + H ] While crouching, Iron Man blasts a short range burst that sweeps the opponent. Air Attacks * Back Kick [ L ] While airborne, Iron Man performs a turnaround kick. * Downward Overhand [ M ] While airborne, Iron Man performs a haymaker. * Point-Blank Repulsor [ H ] While airborne, Iron Man blasts a short range Repulsor at the opponent. Throws * Iron Man grabs the opponent and punches them into the air. He flies up and blasts them down with a beam from his arc reactor. Combo Attacks * Billionaire [ L, L ] Iron Man punches the opponent/then he performs a right hook. * Philanthropist [ L, L, M ] Iron Man punches the opponent/then he performs a right hook with the opposing fist/and lastly shoots a short range beam from both repulsors. * Playboy [ L, L, H ] Iron Man punches the opponent/then he performs a right hook with the opposing fist/and lastly leaps and punches the opponent down, resulting in a hard knockdown. * Repulsor Burn [ L, Forward + M ] Iron Man punches the opponent/then he blasts the opponent away with a short range repulsor blast at their stomach. * Chrome Plated [ L, H ] Iron Man punches the opponent/then blasts two short-ranged, small bursts from his repulsors, launching the opponent. * Suit Power [ Back + L, M ] Iron Man blasts a short range burst at the opponent’s stomach/then he releases a huge blast, blasting the opponent away. * Unstable Core [ Back + L, M, L + H ] Iron Man blasts a short range burst at the opponent’s stomach/then he releases a huge blast, blasting the opponent away/and lastly flies and grabs the opponent. While holding them in the air, he blasts them back with a Unibeam. * High Currency [ Forward + L, M ] Iron Man blasts a short range laser/and then spins and shoots another short ranger laser. * Workaholic [ Forward + L, M, M ] Iron Man blasts a short range laser/and then spins and shoots another short ranger laser/and lastly blasts the opponent away with a full range burst. * Adaptive Armor [ M, M ] Iron Man kicks the opponent in the gut/then he charges forward and punches the opponent. * Power Conduit [ M, M, H ] Iron Man kicks the opponent in the gut/then he charges forward and punches the opponent/and lastly charges forward and performs an uppercut, launching the opponent. * Unstable Core [ Back + M, H ] Iron Man spins and performs a small uppercut/then he kicks the opponent in the gut. * High Tech [ Forward + M, L ] Iron Man charges forward performing a straight punch/then performs a haymaker with the opposing fist. * Armored Avenger [ Forward + M, L, H ] Iron Man charges forward performing a straight punch/then performs a haymaker with the opposing fist/and lastly performs a turnaround kick. * Prototype [ Forward + M, L, L ] Iron Man charges forward performing a straight punch/then performs a haymaker with the opposing fist/and lastly blasts both repulsors upward, launching the opponent. Signature Moves * 'Unibeam -' Iron Man charges up and releases a beam from his Arc Reactor that hits three times. This move can be delayed and cancelled. ** The Meter Burn Version has the beam hit multiple times, dealing additional damage. * 'Repulsor Blast -' Iron Man blasts a bolt from his repulsor. ** The Meter Burn Version has Iron Man blast an additional bolt. * 'Power Grab -' Iron Man grabs the opponent mid-air, then uses his jet boots to fly overhead with the opponent, then goes back down upside down, smashing the opponent's head onto the floor. ** The Meter Burn Version pops the opponent up. * 'Air Repulsor Blast -' While airborne, Iron Man blasts a bolt from his repulsor downwards. * 'Crash Landing -' While airborne, Iron Man can perform a short-range ground pound. * 'Smart Bomb -' Iron Man shoots a levitating bomb out of his suit. It explodes after a short period of time, launching the opponent if their close. This move can be shot at Close, Mid and Far ranges. * 'Repulsor Burst -' Iron Man slides forward and releases a short-range burst from both repulsors. Character Trait 'Arc Reactor Overload -' Iron Man overloads his reactor and after a short period of time, an explosion occurs, launching the opponent to an immense height. This move also interrupts combos. Iron Man is also able to control the overload into a Unibeam that can deal an immense amount of damage. Super Move 'House Party -' Iron Man blasts a short-range burst from his repulsor. If it connects, a cinematic occurs. Iron Man grabs the opponent and tosses them into the sky. He continuously punches the opponent before blasting them back down with a Unibeam. He then contacts JARVIS and a multitude of Iron Man suits arrive. They all blast everything they can at the opponent before flying away. Unlockable Moves * 'Homing Missile -' Iron Man blasts a missile that goes offscreen and hits the opponent from overhead. The Meter Burn Version has Iron Man blast two additional homing missiles. Replaces Unibeam. * 'Air Hyper Jump -' Iron Man is able to charge forward while airborne. It can be used for mobility and can also be used to deal damage. Adds Air Hyper Jump. * 'Healing Microbots -' Iron Man is able to summon microbots that regenerate Iron Man’s Health for 3 seconds. Replaces Arc Reactor Overload. * 'Body Shield -' Iron Man is able to summon microbots to form a shield that absorbs three hits. Replaces Arc Reactor Overload. Additional Details Ending Dialogue Main Article: Dialogue Skins Category:Avengers: Infinity Category:Heroes Category:Marvel Category:Salt-Grainz Category:Tonipelimies